


Duty Before Love

by Ayumu_Dama, Floatinglonewanderer, Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Love Versus Duty [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 seconds - Freeform, Break Up, Harrow cockblocks himself, Harrow's mom is in here for like, M/M, Viren is... trying his best???, but she regal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumu_Dama/pseuds/Ayumu_Dama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: A young Harrow makes a choice between his heart and his duty as future king.





	Duty Before Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first in a series of a prequel/AU(?) that will explore the strange relationship between Harrow and Viren. It will have an OC late on, so sorry if your aren't into that. I will also post an art here eventually so... yee?
> 
> Also, Most of this was planned before Season 2, if that helps.
> 
> I'd like to thank Lonespark, Ayumu, and Artaline for helping me out with this, because otherwise I probably wouldn't have made any of this.

Viren was waiting outside the castle garden at the appointed time, punctual and eager as always.  Harrow hurried along the path to meet him.

 

“You’re late,” Viren said, with a teasing smile.

 

“And you’re early as always. Were you waiting long?”

 

Viren shrugged and took Harrow’s hand.  “It’s never too long to wait for you, my prince.”  He blushed slightly, glancing down at their joined hands, combining bold sincerity and a touch of shyness in that way Harrow always found irresistible.  Viren’s devotion always touched him deeply, filling his heart with a sweet, sharp warmth til he felt he would burst. He pulled Viren close and did his best to return the feeling through kiss after fervent kiss.  Viren melted against him. Harrow’s touch drew soft gasps from Viren’s lips. He struggled to speak between kisses.

 

“Harrow… This isn’t… This place is… We’re too exposed here.  Anyone could see. We sh-” He trailed off, lost in the feeling of Harrow’s hands kneading his ass. “...should move.”

 

“I have a spot in mind.  Come with me.” Harrow pulled Viren along a stone path, between ornate topiaries depicting magical beasts, to a secluded corner of the garden where an enormous, ancient willow tree spread its branches like a dome to meet stone walls.  Beneath the canopy of blue and purple flowers he wasted no time pinning Viren to the nearest expanse of wall and grinding against him. Viren laughed with delight, sliding fingers into Harrow’s hair. Harrow’s hands were everywhere, groping and stroking all his many favorite parts of Viren’s responsive body, and working to rid him of his concealing clothes.

 

Nothing else brought Harrow so much happiness.  These too-rare moments with Viren brought physical pleasure and so much more.  Viren’s advice made him wiser. Viren’s admiration made him more confident. Viren’s kisses filled him with joy so acute he always marvelled that the whole world didn't stop to notice.  Viren’s love made him whole.

 

Harrow imagined a future with Viren always at his side.  Harrow would take the throne in due time and rule as his father did, strong and fair and brave and honorable, ever counseled by his beloved mage.  They would be as fathers to all the kingdom's people. And perhaps truly fathers to children as well? His dreams had yet to work that bit out.

 

After finally disposing of all their upper clothing, Harrow drew Viren down beside him on the soft grass.  Viren’s clever hands stroked Harrow’s chest and shoulders. Harrow closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch.  Viren kissed his way down Harrow’s torso from throat to belly and began to nibble and lick as well. Harrow moaned and shifted, hard inside his pants and captivated by the sight of Viren crouching beside him, looking up at him with a gaze both reverent and possessive.  Harrow traced Viren’s lips with his thumb, then pressed it into Viren’s mouth. Viren sucked, whimpering. His storm-grey eyes lost their customary sharp focus and he leaned insistently into Harrow’s touch like a pampered cat.

 

Harrow pushed Viren onto his back and moved on top of him.  He sucked at the side of Viren’s neck and then bit him, hard enough that Viren yelped.

 

“Viren, sshhhh!  The point is not to get caught.  Unless…” he pinched a nipple between his fingers and Viren cried out again. “Unless you want to get caught?”

 

Viren’s eyes widened.  “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

Harrow grinned, shifting so their erect cocks rubbed together, straining against the fabric of their pants.  “You think I wouldn’t? Try me.”

 

“I’m afraid the only thing you both are trying is my patience.”

 

“Mother!”  Harrow scrambled to his feet, reeling in shock and shame.

 

Lost in each other, the young men had not noticed the queen’s approach.  She stood near the garden path, radiating strength and composure as always, from her boots to the gleaming crown atop her regal braided bun, interwoven with gold, like shooting stars in the midnight sky She could have almost have been one of the statues of ancient warrior queens brought to life, but for the displeasure emanating from her compressed lips and ominously narrowed ice-blue eyes.

 

Viren sat up, seizing his tunic to hold in front of his naked chest, but his tone was mild and his voice was even, if a bit rough and breathless.  “My apologies, your Royal Majesty. I w-”

 

“Silence, both of you. Harrow, you shall come with me. As for you, Viren, get dressed and find your mother. I believe she is looking for you.”

 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

That night Harrow stood outside the door of Viren’s bedchamber, exhausted and upset.

 

“Viren,” he called through the keyhole, “Can I come in?”

 

Viren opened the door.  He looked tired, and his eyes were red-rimmed as though he had been crying.  He lunged at Harrow and hugged him fiercely. “Of course! It’s good to see you again.  What happened?”

 

Harrow shook his head and let Viren guide him into the room.  He dropped onto the bed, feeling heavy and worn out. Viren sat close beside him, looking at him in concern.  

 

“Are you alright, Harrow?”  Viren kissed him softly. Any other time Harrow would have happily reciprocated, but things had changed and it wouldn’t be right.   “Was the queen angry?”

 

“...Not exactly…”

 

Viren frowned.  “Well? What happened?”  He picked up Harrow’s hand and held it with both of his.  “What did she say?”

 

“We shouldn’t do this anymore.”

 

Viren flinched and reeled back in shock, his face turning to perplexed anger.  When he spoke, it was in a deadly slow, low tone that signaled a turn of conversation where one must tread carefully or suffer severe consequences.

 

“What does that mean, Your Highness?”

 

Harrow drew a shaky breath and rushed onward, desperate to get this conversation over with. “We cannot do this anymore, Viren. We just can’t.”

 

Viren narrows eyes, confused and increasingly angry.  “Is that what the Queen said?”

 

“That’s not quite what she said, but-”

 

“Then what _did_ she say? Harrow, what is going on that you would even say this?”

 

Harrow’s tone was sharp as he answered, “We have duties, Viren! Even if we wanted to we can’t get married because it is my duty as the future king to produce heirs and continue the royal bloodline.  When you succeed your mother as High Mage you will also have to raise your own apprentice. We cannot marry each other for love, Viren. I can’t marry you for love.”

 

Viren was silent for long enough that Harrow was startled when he finally responded, “Is that so… Your Highness?”

 

Harrow’s heart was screaming at him to change course, but a king must put duty above personal concerns and Harrow was determined to be a good king no matter the cost. He nodded.  “It is.”

 

Viren said nothing, gazing down at their interwoven hands.  Then he took a deep breath and set his shoulders.

 

“Fine, then.”  He spoke with deadly calm.  “Have it your way. “ He released Harrow’s hand and abruptly stood up. “Am I permitted to leave now, Your Highness?”

 

Harrow was dumbfounded.  “It’s… your room?”

 

Viren bowed slightly.  “Then I will take my leave.”  

 

“Viren, I…”   But Viren had walked out, shutting the door with gentle finality behind him.

 

Harrow stared at the door for several minutes, alone and surrounded by Viren’s belongings.  Eventually he gathered his wits and rose to leave. This wasn’t how he had expected the conversation to go, but he had accomplished his purpose.  He wished it didn’t feel so intensely like breaking his own heart.

 

____________________________________________________________

  


The king and queen had commended their son taking this firm step toward the commitments of kingship, but he had spent little time feeling proud and much feeling desolate. Viren hadn’t spoken to him or even come near him since the conversation in Viren’s room two nights earlier.

 

Harrow was walking across the castle courtyard after sword-fighting practice when Viren called out to him.  

 

“Viren.  What is it?” Viren, who had definitely not been practicing sword-fighting, was also sweaty and dishevelled, as though he had run across the entire castle grounds in his heavy formal clothes to find Harrow.  He was also smiling, happy excitement shining from his face and animating his often reserved demeanor.

 

“Your Highness!” he began, still breathless from the run.

 

Viren had only addressed him that way in private two nights ago, and Harrow hated it.  

 

“Viren, please.  Call me by my name at least.”  Viren’s smile grew brighter still.  

 

“Harrow! I have a plan for how we can stay together. If you are willing to hear me out.”

 

Harrow’s heart sank.  “It can’t work, Viren. It’s decided.”

 

Viren held his hand up as though fending off a blow. “Hear me out at least! Please?”

 

Harrow reluctantly conceded with a nod.

 

“I’ve put thought into what you said, Harrow. You are the light of my life and I love you, yet you’re right when you say that you have a duty to continue the royal bloodline but,”  he paused and met Harrow’s eyes. “There are no laws against us being together when you are married to your queen.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

Viren’s tone was calm and reasonable.  “I said there are no laws against us being together even when you get married, Harrow. We don’t have to be official.”

“Just because there are no laws against it it doesn’t mean that it’s right!”

 

Viren’s face crumpled.  “Then what would you have me do, Harrow?” Forget about us? Pretend that this,” he gestured at the space between them. “Meant nothing at all?”

 

“No!  That’s… I’m... “  Harrow was having trouble thinking clearly.  “Don’t say that! Don’t think that. That’s not what this is about.”

 

“Dammit, Harrow, stop telling me what to think and how to feel!”

 

“You’re asking me to act in a way that’s faithless and dishonorable and invite you to join me!”  Harrow stormed away from Viren, eventually ending up staring at the courtyard’s only tree and trying to refocus his thoughts.  After a while, Viren drew closer but left several paces worth of ground between them.

 

“Harrow, I don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

 

“I know you don't... Viren, sometimes I don't need you to understand; I just need you to accept that I'm not going to change my mind.”

 

Viren’s mouth compressed into a grim line.  He nodded sadly in acceptance and defeat.

 

Harrow choked out, “Thank you.”  He moved in cautiously for a hug.  Viren met him halfway and they held onto each other for a long time.   

 

Eventually they moved apart.  Viren cleared his throat and said, “I’m going to leave for the mage academy in Alrend sometime next week.”

 

Harrow stared at him in shock.  “Why? Your mother is the High Mage and you’ve been studying with her since you were brought here as a child.”

 

“I’ve discussed it with her already,” Viren answered.  “I am of age to attend, and we both agree that I would learn more there than I ever could under Mother’s tutelage.  I didn’t want to go before because I wanted to stay here with you, but now I feel as if we need the distance.”

 

The prospect of losing Viren completely made Harrow feel lost and panicked.  “You have an entire library at your disposal and the best mage in all of Katolis as your teacher! We can still be friends here, Viren! You don’t need to leave!”

 

Viren shook his head.  “Yes I do, Harrow.”

 

“You’re being selfish and cowardly!”

 

“Am I supposed to stay here and pretend to be satisfied with being ‘just friends’ while you go on with life doing your _duty,”_ Viren spit out that word. “And fully committing to your hypothetical future wife, while I watch you love her the way you said you loved me?”

 

That set Harrow floundering again.  “No!”

 

“Then I must leave, Harrow. Please allow me to move on.”

 

“Why are you being so stubborn all of a sudden?” Harrow shouted.

 

Viren shouted back.  “Why do _you_ refuse to accept the reality of the situation that you put us in?”

 

“Because I…”  Harrow’s anger was rapidly deflating and he realized he himself was being selfish and cowardly.  He turned his gaze to the floor. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Harrow…”  Viren took Harrow’s face in his hand and raised it so their eyes met.  “That’s why you must let me go.”

 

Harrow knew he was right.  Seven days later Prince Harrow watched sadly as Viren rode through the gates of Katolis Castle and out of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy and stick around for the next parts!


End file.
